My Love
by Joanny-chan
Summary: Draco gets a letter, but from who? He would soon find out later, but not in a way he wants it. Dumbledore and Snape alive! ONESHOT story! This is an AU And COMPLETE!


**So this fanfic I am doing a rated T for the heck of it, but it also has some angst. Tell me if you want a sequel because this will be a one shot. So enjoy^^ Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but J.K. Rowling does.**

Draco Malfoy sat on a couch in the dorm rooms when a mysterious owl flew down with a letter attached to it's beak. Curious he snatched the letter and gave the bird a knut. The owl flew away not caring as he analyzed the letter. To his surprise it had the crest of Gryffindor, but what was odd was the Griffon was interlocked with the Slytherin snake. His house crest. Even more curious he opened the letter and opened the contents inside it.

He was majorly overwhelmed by the first two words. "My Love." Someone loved him?! He shook his head and read the letter in silence. he was glad that he was alone in the common room or else Blaise would snatch it and read aloud laughing over how sappy it was and that annoying Pansy who has a crush on him who knows when. Anyway he was lost in thought but regained it as he remembered the letter and started reading.

 _My love,_

 _I miss you so much. How long has it been since I last heard your voice? Your laugh? Your smile? I wished we lived near but I know it isn't meant to be. But heed my words my Snake. I love you with all my heart. I will wait for eons just to be with you. Your mercury eyes that I can just stare at for ages. And your silver hair that I wish to run my hands in. Your precious lips that I am sure are soft and sweet as you kiss me for the first time._

 _My love. know that I am with you always. In death I am with you as your guardian angel. And will still wait with open arms. Even if you moved on I will love you forever my darling. I shall save my firsts for you so in the end you know that you are my first and my last._

The letter ended and Draco was blushing so much. Who could write such a sweet note to him, the son of a Death Eater? He sighed softly and yawned as it was getting late. He tucked the letter in close to him at all times and went to bed, smiling at the one who wrote it, weather it be a guy or girl, he doesn't care. But he did hope it was a guy. He frowned as he believes the letter was from Gryffindor. He shrugged and went off to sleep, never noticing a silhouette in the night with a smile graced on their face before they disappeared all together.

 **The Next day**

Breakfast came into the heart of Hogwarts and everyone was busy chatting and eating their breakfast. Draco was playing with his food as he still thought about that letter. Who could it be. When he looked up at the Gryffindor table, he noticed they were worried. Huh is someone missing?A few minutes later the Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, his face was not a happy one."Attention my dear students, please refrain from what you are doing, for I have an important announcement." He gave a pause as everyone was silent. "I have good news and bad news. Good news is that Voldemort is no more, we are now in peace." At this many students cheered. Even the Slytherins as they did not want to follow their parents, even Draco but he barely show it.

Soon they were silenced again as the Headmaster cleared his throat to make his other announcement "The sad news is that Harry Potter was killed by vanquishing the Dark Lord. Let us remain silent for the Hero who saved all of wizarding kind." At this everyone gasped and was devastated in finding out Harry died. They all mourned but the headmaster wasn't done."Before he left he said he left a letter to someone, and if they have it, then I am deeply sorry for finding this out just as you got it." Drac's eyes widen. Harry? The letter was from Harry? It all makes sense now and soon tears were streaming down his face, as everyone left for their classes. Draco soon rushed outside and screamed in pain, for the love he never got, and the one who honestly left him. But he knew that Harry was with him, and he stayed outside until Snape came by to snatch him up and bring him back to the dorms. In his hand was the letter Harry gave to him. Everyone who passed by as Snape made his way to the dungeons, knew who Harry sent the letter to sympathized with Draco, the one who found his love, but never had the chance until his own timely death which was years later.

 **I am sooooo sorry but it was up in my head when I wrote this. Anyway I hope you like it. Oh I forgot about Pansy. Well, if you want to know, ask for a sequel. R &R everyone!**


End file.
